The present disclosure relates generally to a refrigeration system. The present disclosure relates more particularly to an automated charging and start-up method for a refrigeration system which does not require input from a technician.
Refrigeration systems are often used to provide cooling to temperature controlled display devices (e.g. cases, merchandisers, etc.) in supermarkets and other similar facilities. Vapor compression refrigeration systems are a type of refrigeration system which provide such cooling by circulating a fluid refrigerant (e.g., a liquid and/or vapor) through a thermodynamic vapor compression cycle. In a vapor compression cycle, the refrigerant is typically (1) compressed to a high temperature/pressure state (e.g., by a compressor of the refrigeration system), (2) cooled/condensed to a lower temperature state (e.g., in a gas cooler or condenser which absorbs heat from the refrigerant), (3) expanded to a lower pressure (e.g., through an expansion valve), and (4) evaporated to provide cooling by absorbing heat into the refrigerant.
Start-up and installation of a refrigeration system traditionally requires a service technician to go through a step-by-step process to charge the system with refrigerant. These methods can be inefficient and inexperienced technicians may damage the system and result in wasted energy or suboptimal system performance.